


Small Notes

by yooki221



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Cute, Cute Im Changkyun | I.M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, M/M, changki, i wrote this at 2 am, reuploaded because im so dumb it removed the italics :"), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooki221/pseuds/yooki221
Summary: Kihyun is quiet, smart and a book worm.Changkyun is sociable, smart and needs a book for a project.After gushing over mystery books,Changkyun gives Kihyun a mystery himself.





	Small Notes

Kihyun was always seen as the quiet senior student around school, the book worm, always wearing big yet thin rounded glasses that adorned his face, nose always in a hardcover, and not very talkative to many of the students around. Tiny, but visible freckles painted his face and his hair was dyed a gray mixed with a tinge of brown, always really curly that bounced against his head many times. He was smart, studied hard and knew so much about literally every single subject and impressed every other student. Worked in the library most of the time and had a great knowledge of what books went where and if you asked if what book you needed, Kihyun would certainly direct you to where it would be neatly placed. Always seated around one of the many empty tables with his face still always in a book, feet elevated from the floor with his shoes hanging off his toes, gently bouncing them. Every other person in the school body literally would only come to the him just to ask if he could do their homework, and some would try to bribe him but, he was never interested like many other things around him. Nobody really paid any attention to him or engaged in anything as if, he was just there.

 

On the other hand, there was another boy similar to the tiny curly haired but, one that was more vibrant and social with many others. A black-haired sophomore that recently transferred from America, getting much attention from questioning students who were so interested. Thin and more obscured shaped glasses were on his face during classes and off when he wasn’t in lectures anymore, with his dimples that came from hiding when he always would smile. His skin wasn’t smooth, but isn’t bad either with his tiny acne scars that really weren’t visible and didn’t bother him, and wasn’t a problem with anyone else. He knew English and was really smart in science and math, always blabbering off about chemistry and how cool it was that chemical reactions didn’t need to be only in a lab but, it happened all around and wherever you would go. 

 

It was only the youngers first month into the new school, already making some pretty close friendships with people around him thanks to his bubbly personality. It also wasn’t until then, did he meet the quiet senior one day in the hallway, the black-haired chatting away to his now buddy Jooheon and the curly haired with his face still in one of his books, they had known for that brief moment, one another existed. There was a small collision, nothing too big with their shoulders hitting one another and causing some things to fall to the floor as the noise attracted those standing in the halls. Changkyun’s notebook and stupidly opened pencil case falling to the tile floor and the book Kihyun had been reading losing its page. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry about that.” A small feeling of panic and urgency rushing through the younger as he bent down to grab the book first, and reading the title quickly. Before he can even process it however, the hard cover that were in his fingers is snatched away and already, Kihyun feels there is too much attention onto the scene. With a brief mumbled thank you and sorry mixed together, the gray-haired picks up the pace in his steps and leaves in a hurry. Changkyun watches, a bit confused about the situation but doesn’t much mind to it. 

 

With his pencil case closed and all the pens and pencils back inside, Jooheon waves it in the others face to stop him from staring down the hall in the direction of where the other went. 

 

“You alright there? You almost had me scared for a second because it looked like you never blinked.” A small chuckled emitted along with the other’s dimples showing as well; one thing that also made the pair become friends as they would place stickers on each other’s dimples. Changkyun thanks the older, a sophomore as well, and looks down the hall where the student had gone once more. Jooheon follows his gaze and pats him on the shoulder, also signally to start moving the opposite way down the hallway like they intended. “If you’re wondering who the sort of mysterious and quiet student you bumped into is, his name is Yoo Kihyun, bookworm and a senior. He’ll almost never be seen without some kind of book around him, even if it’s not in his hands, it’s on the shelves around him in the library.”

 

For a few weeks, Changkyun doesn’t see Kihyun and the younger forgot about the incident as well as the curly haired boy. Never sees him in the halls or pretty much anywhere on the schools campus. Wherever Kihyun is, Changkyun is somewhere else and both seem to never think about each other's existence. The younger would always be chatting with other students, always having someone next to him and laughing while the older had his trusting partner the book that held between his slim fingers. The quiet senior always in the front of the class studying and never bothered to converse with his peers about anything, while the sophomore  joked about a step in chemistry along with the other students. 

 

How Changkyun was always in the lunch room along with his friends as they ate the disgusting food that wouldn’t even been given to his cat while, Kihyun occupied himself in the library with his home cooked meals and the hardcover book.

 

It isn’t until the black-haired needed a book for a project from the library does the younger make the trip in order to study it, and be able to finish his homework. The room is silent of course, very little to no people except for the boy that the sophomore remembers to be named Kihyun, his head in the hardcover again. Many shelves fill the room with tons of books ranging from horror, to mystery, action to scientific. It isn’t too big but, not too small either and Changkyun likes how the place is soothing, meditative.

 

The senior never looks up, too captivated at the story as his eyes moved at the words printed on the pages. With fingers playing with one another, the younger slowly walks up to the small desk and taps on the wooden table to gain the others attention. Changkyun looks to the side and then back at the older who he stares a little too long at is able to get a better look at his facial features. The thin rounded glasses that are placed on his face over his light freckles that had a small tint of pink on his cheeks, probably blush unless it was somehow natural. The hair that was curled and the younger finds it really cute the way it was styled. And the-

 

“Can I help you?”

 

In the middle of Changkyun’s staring contest with Kihyun’s features, the others eyes locked for a second time since they first met. 

 

“Ah, sorry, I didn’t want to disturb you. I’m looking this book here that I plan to do for a project.” 

 

Changkyun pulls out his phone to show a photo of what he wants, and the senior’s brain begins to work as he remembers seeing something similar. 

 

“Can you show me the spine?”

 

“Sure, I can look online for that.” 

 

And once the younger is able to find what the other is asking for, Kihyun stands up as his brain run through the many and almost or perhaps millions of book spines he has seen throughout his three, now four years of working in the school’s library. The older recalls seeing the book in the mystery section, fourth row on the far right end. They would rarely get any new books in so, Kihyun was almost like a prodigy with his memory at how well he knew where the books would be placed. Arriving in the needed section, the curly haired reaches for the spine that matches the one shown to him and he hands it to the black-haired. 

 

“Here you are.” Changkyun smiles widely, amazed at the older’s knowledge in where the book was placed. “Wow, that was pretty amazing at how you knew where the book was.”

 

“I’ve just been here for my fourth year and I’ve gotten used to things here a lot. Is there anything else?

 

Changkyun flashes his dimples to the other, smiling as he looks at the other. “No, this will be it, thank you. Unless you have a book you would like to recommend? I have a project on about explaining the theme and morals of the book, and also maybe something that will produce a really good report and with some depth maybe?”

 

“Hm, I may have a book better than that if you’re into it but, did you want the same genre?” Changkyun nods his head, eyes shining brightly as Kihyun begins to skim the shelves and grabs three books. “This one is a really good one with lots of deep meaning and leaves much room for debate which can get some very good thoughts on the paper. This one is pretty out there and has a little more straight forward theme but, I can tell you that this would be a good one to write as well. And this last one, has to be my most favorite of all the mysteries I’ve read so far. The story is just well written and very detailed and sometimes obscure that leaves the mind questioning and it’s just a great book. It took about three days for me to finish it and-” 

 

Kihyun cuts himself off as he feels himself getting carried away and he shuts himself up, organizing the books and looks to the floor. “Sorry. I just never had anyone ask for my opinion on any books really. I apologize.”

 

“You don’t need to be sorry, I thought the information was helpful.” Changkyun chuckles, trying his best to reassure the quiet one from his small excitement. Even though he’s seen the other once since he transferred, he could tell that Kihyun didn’t show much emotions due to his shy nature that the younger could already tell he had. The smile the other had when he passionately talked about his favorite thriller-mystery book with pupils shining and eye dimples crinkled; wanting to hold him despite just meeting for the second time. And even though the gray haired was older, the way he dressed made it look like Changkyun was the older one. “I’ll take your favorite one thanks. I’m pretty confident that it’ll be a pretty great book.”

 

In awe and disbelief, Kihyun frantically put away the other two that were in his hands to their spots and the one that the sophomore originally wanted, handing him the new thriller-mystery. Another mumbled thank you leaves his mouth, leading Changkyun back to the front desk to scan the code and the student identification card. The older does just that and gives the book back, sending Changkyun a small smile that pretty subtle, almost not noticeable at first. And with that, the black-haired puts on his glasses and begins opening the first page one step out of the library.

  
  
  
  


After about five days, the younger finds himself jogging to where Kihyun sits in the schools book room with his face in his hardcover as usual. Within those days, Changkyun had been reading non stop and he really needed to let out his feelings and vent out his thoughts before writing out the report. He’s only saw Kihyun twice in the five days, trying to create some small talk between them but, the other is still so very shy and a little hard to communicate with. Stepping into the library and looking around the room, he doesn’t see the small curly haired sitting at the front desk, hearing some shuffling around one of the further shelves and Changkyun makes his way there. Coming into the the row that the senior is at, he shouts a little too loud and makes Kihyun jump as he drops a book and turns with eyes wide underneath his thin glasses. 

 

“Kihyun! You were right! This book is just so so great! I didn’t know who to talk to about some of the scenes and I figured you were my only choice. I have so many theories and questions about some things before I write.” 

 

“Y-you really liked it?” 

 

“Of course.” Changkyun smiles, grabbing a nearby stool to sit down. “Like how the lady who owned the tailor shop was always calm when the murders happened in the small town making it seem like it was just an occasional occurrence. And how the man always had a new girlfriend and the tailor shop owner was mad at him because he kept cheating on her. But you find out they really never knew one another at all!” 

 

“Exactly! Wasn’t it amazing how she always mentioned her tailor scissors throughout the book and in the end it’s revealed that she’s the killer!” 

 

Changkyun nods, clutching the book tightly and leans in a little closer.

 

“Yes! And everytime one of the mistresses died she was working on fixing and tailoring their kimonos because each girl had a certain color but, it was subtle it wasn’t until the end that you caught on!” 

 

“That got me too!” Kihyun fully turns and grabs a stool himself, to sit across the younger and forgetting that they library had tables, too into the moment. The gray-haired never had a change to gush about his favorite thriller-mystery book, always keeping his theories to himself. “And after she tailored the clothes, she wore it and even met the man that was cheating on her but he didn’t even know her. They didn’t even meet once! The tailor used the clothes of the supposedly husbands mistresses but it was his wife and two daughters!”

 

“Oh my god that part was so erie! And she went up to him and ask if she was pretty enough for him as she wore their clothes she tailored and then she ends up killing him because he doesn't even know her!”

 

For the next hour, time passes by slowly with all the details they exchanged and thoughts on the book. They chat as if they’ve known one another for a long time and they forget that the clock even ticks, forget that they actually have other things that they possibly could do but, they’re here gushing about a book in the empty library. Kihyun laughs as he lifts his hand to cover his mouth, eye dimples showing and with the freckles adorned on his face, it makes the sight cuter with the small tint of blush the older puts on his cheeks. Changkyun never realised how much fun it was to chat with the quiet one, always thinking he would be too shy to converse with the younger but, with the sharing thoughts about the book, the sophomore doesn’t hate the idea of wanting to spend more time with Kihyun. 

 

It’s cut short and they soon need to part ways after a student comes in asking for help, and when Changkyun leaves Kihyun happily waves a goodbye with a wider but, closed smile this time. It warms him as he takes a step out of the library.

  
  
  


For the next three weeks, Changkyun’s visits to the library are more frequent, having Kihyun suggest many more of his favorites. He find out the older is extremely smart and actually talkative when you get closer to him, which Changkyun finds this as a good thing. With his knowledge in sciences and math, they help one another out turning their book gushing sessions to also study sessions. Kihyun begins sharing some of his food to the younger and then one day happily gives Changkyun his own homemade lunch. Sitting more closer than usual with shoulders touching or leaning into one's space, always resulting in Kihyun playfully pushing away Changkyun who tries to lean against him every time they meet. 

 

It felt good and the black-haired wished to spend more time with Kihyun, yet, his feelings began to grow a little more. Everytime he sees the senior laugh and get embarrassed, Changkyun holds back from wanted to throw his arms around the other, or when he sees the freckles on his face (even thought it was everyday and not like they disappeared) he wished his peck each one; even his eye dimples. He would love to place tiny heart stickers on Kihyun’s eye dimples that appeared when he would smile a lot. And that was when after a few weeks of spending time with the senior, Changkyun realizes he has a crush on the cute older he gushes about books with. Shaking away the current thought and trying to focus on what Kihyun is telling him, he takes a bite of the food that Kihyun brought for him and tries to pay attention to how he chews more than his brain talking about how adorable his senior was. 

 

“And I even wrote down some top five books of every genre I read because I like to look back see if it changes when I find a new book. There are still many books in here I haven’t touched and my goal is to at least read everyone before I graduated.” 

 

“Can I see your notebook of favorite books?”

 

“Of course! Maybe I can recommend you some more great ones!” 

 

Shuffling through his bag, Kihyun pulls out a thick notebook and Changkyun fears for his life a quick second. Students weren’t lying when they said the gray-haired was book worm but, the younger really likes how smart he is and how much they relate to one another; except their socialization skills. 

 

“Woah, I know you read a lot but, this is very impressive. You read a lot of romance, thriller and mystery I see. I’m surprised it’s not horror, thriller, mystery.” 

 

Kihyun giggles, flipping through some pages and writing some suggestions for his friend. “Yeah, odd top three but those kinds of books always catch my eyes the most. Here are my top fives off of this page so read whichever one you like.”

 

He gives the older a nod and Kihyun skims through the page briefly and before he turns the page, Changkyun catches a section which read favorite romance novel of the month. The title that was written had not been put on the hamster post-it that was given to him. He makes a mental note to buy the book and read it to avoid a suspicion from the curly haired, and wants to read it to just see how great it is.

  
  
  


At lunch two days later, Changkyun doesn’t join Kihyun in the library as the older needed some space to study for a test and shyly, also hesitantly asked if it was okay if they met the next day, and the younger didn’t mind. He sits with Jooheon with a few other students and of course, gets slightly teased for hanging out with the bookworm. He saw it coming but, the younger didn’t care and he genuinely like the senior and was a bit more open than people thought. Romance book in his hands, he reads to block out the small jokes thrown at him while Jooheon tried his best to calm them down and to knock it off.

 

The novel that Kihyun claimed to be the best romance novel of the month really live up to its name, and he finds himself getting slightly embarrassed at some scenes but, it opens his eyes a little. When the main protagonist confesses to the girl he likes after a long time, Changkyun wants to do the same to Kihyun and just thinking about the older makes the younger hide his face deeper into the book. Maybe this is also one of the many reasons why the senior has his face in the books a lot too from how embarrassed one can feel.

 

Changkyun doesn’t want to be too fast with his confession, writing small cute and probably cringey notes on different colored heart post-its, folding it in half and putting it in his pocket. He heads over to the library and sneaks in when he sees Kihyun way in the back organizing some books. With quiet steps, the younger first throws a blue post-it onto the front desk and quickly but slowly, leaves as if nothing happened and he goes unnoticed. Ears hot and brain scrambled, Changkyun can’t help but place the glasses on his face in an attempt to “hide” through the thin piece of metal and plastic, taking out the book to hide himself that way too.

 

After Kihyun finishes up, he returns to his desk and takes note of the blue paper that wasn’t on there before. He places the books that were in his hands down on a nearby table and carefully walks to the where it almost perfectly sat on the table. Reaching out to grab the small folded paper, he opens it to read what makes his heart start to pound.

 

_ ‘To Kihyun: When you really like someone, even their name gives you butterflies’ _

 

Kihyun holds his face, seeing closely that the line was some kind of a confession on a heart post-it, and his brain short circuits as never in his life has this ever happened to him. He isn’t too sure what to think but, he places the small piece of paper in his pencil case. 

  
  
  


Later on in the day when they meet, the senior never mentions anything about the note and Changkyun doesn’t question either, as if nothing had really ever happened. They gush about books like they usually and share their thoughts and theories and Changkyun leans against the other playfully, whining about how Kihyun wasn’t agreeing with him. His warmth felt nice and the younger wanted to stay with the other a little longer. 

 

It’s a little before Kihyun arrives into the library and Changkyun notices there are some students around than there usually is and finds it the perfect opportunity to leave another note. With a pink post-it in his hand, he moves the spine down and sticks it in one of the pages, sticking out a little and places two more in two other books, making sure to pay attention to the titles. After he is done, he slides out of the room with ease and smiles to himself as his body wiggles a little. Nerves fill his body and he wonders what Kihyun will think of the next one. Changkyun’s been taking out the confession scene of Kihyun’s favorite romance book of the month and writing a line or two on the small paper, hoping it give the older an “Aha!” moment. The sophomore smiles to himself, highlighting more lines from the book that he thinks will tell some of his feeling for Kihyun and walks to meet up with Jooheon.

 

It isn’t until about ten minutes later when Kihyun steps inside the library to switch and take over, cleaning the wood and dusting some things, eating some food and even playing on his phone. He may be a book worm to most or all the school population but, he does do other things that will keep him occupied. 

 

Getting bored without the company of Changkyun around and actually not in the mood to read something for once, he walks around the library to fix any books that were misplaced or put in the wrong section and he feels a little down. The place that was the one thing that made him happy the most was beginning to feel empty even though, it really always was since not many people came by but, enough to make some things messy.

 

That is when, he notices another piece of paper in a book sticking out with the spine pointed down to the floor and Kihyun is figuring out someone must be doing it on purpose. Looking around him and around the library, he realizes it’s just him and there is nobody else with him. Taking the post-it in his fingers, he opens it up and begins to read, a slight longer one. 

 

_ ‘To Kihyun: One smile can’t change the world but, your smile changes mine. When I close my eyes, I see nothing. That is how my life is without you.’ _

 

The senior looks around and Kihyun can’t help but feel embarrassed over a secret admirer he never knew he had. His eyes catch two more colored heart papers, one of a yellow and green and with a nervous excitement, walks over to read them as well.

 

_ ‘To Kihyun: I wish I could explain your eyes and how the sound of your voice gives me butterflies. How your smile makes my heart skip a beat.’ _

 

Kihyun opens the last one. 

 

_ ‘To Kihyun: I want to spend the rest of my life laughing with you.’  _

 

A few blinks and Kihyun tilts his head, wondering about the last note and wondering the many places he laughed at within the school other than class and in the library. Before he continues the thought, a student walks in with a hello and his attention is directed somewhere else. He fixes the spine and walks away with his mind replaying the words as he continues to stare at the note, heading towards the front. What he doesn’t notice however, is that the post-its were placed in the first three books he recommended to Changkyun. 

  
  
  
  


Two days go by without another note and Kihyun seems almost desperate, he leans against the black-haired, sighing as he tells the younger what has been going on and how he hasn’t been reading any books lately because of it. Acting as calm as can be, Changkyun jokes and teases Kihyun who rolls his eyes as fingers poke at his cheek. They’ve been closer and the black-haired has taken noticed, especially when the other is grabbing his hand a lot more and playing with the back of the palm, messing around with the bracelet Changkyun has on his wrist. 

 

“I don’t know what to do Changkyun. This is all so weird and mysterious.”

 

“Don’t you like mystery books though?” 

 

Kihyun chuckles. He does but, not sure if he could handle a real life mystery that he’s never experienced before. “Well, that’s the problem too. I read romance novels because I never dated anyone so it gives me insight but, I’m still not prepared. I don't read about love mysteries so I can't say I know something. I never had a boyfriend been in a relationship.”

 

“Then get one.”

 

“You make it sound so easy like you’re just making ramen. I’m known as book worm and quiet boy. There is no way I’ll be getting into a relationship anytime soon.”

 

The younger thinks, looking up to the square plastic tiled ceiling. “Well, not many still can’t make ramen despite how easy it is.” 

 

“That’s not my point.” Kihyun sighs, playfully slapping the sophomore on the hand he was holding onto. 

 

“I know, just messing with you.” 

  
  
  


It isn’t until five more notes later within the week that Kihyun suspects something a little fishy with the post-its being placed. Gathering them all up into one line and on the front table of the library, he takes a closer look and rearranges them a few times until he gets it right, recognizing they came from a passage in a recent book he read, only, it was addressed to him in sections before.

 

_ ‘When you really like someone, even their name gives you butterflies. One of the most amazing feelings in the world is having someone fall in love with you who you thought you never had a chance with. I want to spend the rest of my life laughing with you.  I wish I could explain your eyes and how the sound of your voice gives me butterflies. How your smile makes my heart skip a beat. One smile can’t change the world but, your smile changes mine. When I close my eyes, I see nothing. That is how my life is without you. Everyday I am overjoyed with seeing you when I walk into a room. You opened up to me through a simple conversation and I never forgot about it. It opened a new world to me that I’m glad I walked into, especially with you in it. Will you accept his from me?’  _

 

Kihyun inhales looking at the pieces of paper with only one line needed to finish the excerpt of a favorite romance book he read and honestly, he never wanted to cry so bad before as he looks at the different colored post-it hearts. The thought put into it and how everything was set up, it made Kihyun really happy and warm inside. He smiles as he gather up the pieces of papers and places them back into his pencil case. He really does love mysteries and admits he is liking this one way more than the books he read. He takes one more look around the library for any missed notes and notices a book with the spine down that he forgot to fix when he took the note out. The curly haired walks to straighten it out and for once, he notices the title of the book and stops to think. He faintly remembers the first three notes being in the mystery section, quickly heading over there and the general area he found them in and it clicks. 

 

Fingers grazing the spine, he remembers the day he met Changkyun and recommended three books to him. If he’s correct, the culprit behind the notes must be the younger who had been putting the cute notes in books Kihyun recommended him and that’s when it hits him, a smile coming to his lips, twitching slightly as it moves downwards and soon tears begin to drop. The other wanted to confess, and doing it in a way they bonded over and something that Kihyun loved and was a favorite hobby of his. He can’t explain the happiness he feels and really wants to see the other soon. Very soon. 

  
  
  


With the last line in his hand, Changkyun has a pink heart post-it folded into his hand as he plans to place it none other than Kihyun’s favorite romance book that is in the library. He looks around his surroundings and peaks his head in to see nobody inside, having just a few more minutes left before Kihyun comes in for his shift in watching the school library. He quickly and swiftly moves to where the romance section is and quickly tries to find the book except, he can’t seem to spot it. Panicking a little, he searches again and he believes the safest thing to do is to flee for the day but, that wouldn’t be necessary.

 

“Looking for this Changkyun?”

 

In Kihyun’s hands is the book that the other needs, and the younger knows that he has been caught. He sighs, chuckling a little as he rubs the back of his neck and makes eye contact with the senior.

 

“Was I that obvious?”

 

“Not at first but, I soon caught on and let me just say, you really touched my heart. I wasn’t expecting this for sure but how ironic. We bonded with our thoughts over a mystery book for your project and here I am try to solve this mystery.” Kihyun steps closer to Changkyun, lightly tapping the hardcover against his palm to help gather his thoughts a bit more. “Placing small notes from my favorite romance novel of this month and placing those post-its into the books I’ve recommended you. It’s making me fall for you more.”

 

“I had to be sure to capture your heart. I’m pretty sure you know what the last line I have in hands. Do you want me to give you the post-it or should I just say it? Now that you’re here I’ll be needing an immediate answer and I hope you know that.”

 

“Well, since I am nicknamed bookworm, I can give you my answer already.” Kihyun wraps his arms around the other, soft and cuddly, just like he imagined and he can’t help but smile. “I don’t ask for much but, the most I’ll ever ask for is you since you’re the most important thing in the world I’ll ever need.”

 

“Hey, that sounds like the line on my post-it.” Changkyun jokes and Kihyun can’t help but laugh. Throughout the weeks the older never thought he would be closer to the sociable sophomore and never knew that him being such a quiet book worm would help him in any other way other than school and knowledge but, here he is with Changkyun. The younger pulls away slightly and plays with the curls on Kihyun’s head, sending a cute smile his way and taking off the other’s glasses; seeing the senior without them for the first time and he is able to see his eyes a little more. “So, I’m taking that as yes?”

 

Kihyun can’t help but smile back as he leans into the youngers lips in a light kiss. It’s soft and he can’t help but grin against the other who kisses back gently. The older parts slowly, tightening his grip and he feels like he’s never been happier. 

 

“Of course.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kihyun's Favorite romance novel is fake and made up by me using cute couple quotes and stuff from the top of my head lol.
> 
> The thriller-mystery "book" is actually a Vocaloid song called The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka!


End file.
